A God Among Us
by BlazeUzumakiNamikaze
Summary: "Naruto why are you doing this" sasukes face held care and concern but not enought for naruto "hmm you just don't get it do you sasuke" naruto then with is new power and speed thanks to Kyuubi. Speeds off to sasuke and gives him a punch to his nose so hard it completely brakes and he then follows up with 79 bone shattering hits to sasukes body leaving him immobile " hahahahaha this
1. Rise

Naruto uzumaki was on his way to training ground 7 where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting to start the days training session with Kakashi.  
Once Naruto arrived he immediately spotted sasuke and Sakura."Hey Sakura-chan" Sakura turned to naruto with an annoyed look on her face "naruto what do you want your so annoying don't you see me and sasuke are trying to be together" Naruto felt a sudden fury but just as it came it went "yeah yeah yeah it's always about sasuke I'm part of team seven too you know" sasuke looked at Sakura "he's right Sakura I mean you're the weakest person on the team"... " but sasuke-kun I thought that it would be a good way to get to know each-other" sasuke then starts to head toward his home. " hey where you going teme" sasuke looks back "it seems like Kakashi-sensai won't be coming" with that said sasuke turns and walks off. Naruto then turns to sakura "well I guess it's me and you Sakura-chan" Sakura all of a sudden snaps at naruto "I hate you all you ever do is make Sasuke-kun made at me why don't you go crawl into a hole and die you damn demon" naruto's heart broke into an uncountable amount of pieces...his hair shadowed his face "is that how you really feel Sakura". Sakura then looked naruto in the eyes "yes naruto that's exactly how I feel" and with that being said naruto took off leaving Sakura alone. Naruto was running on his way home when out of nowhere he was standing in front of a giant cage. "HUh WHATS WRONG KIT YOU SEEM VERY UPSET HAHAH" the Kyuubi mocked at Naruto. Naruto was frozen with fear for this was the first time he ever had seen the Kyuubi "w-w-what d-d-do y-y-y-you want" naruto asked in fear. Kyuubi then grinned "I want to make a deal with you" Naruto was confused what possibly could the Kyuubi want to offer him..."about what" Kyuubi smirked showing his sharp monstrous teeth "ILL GIVE YOU MY POWER BUT IN RETURN YOU LEAVE THIS VILLAGE BEHIND AND COME BACK TO DESTROY IT. Naruto's eyes widened at this "but I can't do that this is my village" Kyuubi then began to laugh with a menacing growl "KIT NO ONE IN THIS VILLAGE CARES FOR YOU...EVEN YOUR LITTLE PINK HAIRED VIXEN HAS REQUESTED THAT YOU CLIMB INTO A HOLE A DIE LIKE A DEMON" Kyuubi then chuckles "THINK ABOUT IT IM YOUR ONLY ALLY RIGHT NOW".  
Naruto's face slowly hardends and with a mentally twisted smile Naruto laughs out phycoticly. "I accept your deal Kyuubi I'll pack to leave the village tonight" Kyuubi chuckles and closes his eyes "OK KIT LET OUR MISSION BEGIN.  
Time skip 7 hours later

"Naruto why are you doing this" sasukes face held care and concern but not enought for naruto "hmm you just don't get it do you sasuke" naruto then with is new power and speed thanks to Kyuubi. Speeds off to sasuke and gives him a punch to his nose so hard it completely brakes and he then follows up with 79 bone shattering hits to sasukes body leaving him immobile " this power is incredible" naruto then turns his back to sasuke "I will destroy konoha hahah it will be nothing but one big pile of ashes" and with that naruto dashed out into the forest and out of the village hidden in the leaves.

Chapter 1:rise End

I hope you guys liked it this is my first fanfic so rate review and PM me if you have any ideas. I also wanted to let readers know tsunade is hokage at the time in this story.


	2. Naruto

Chapter 2:Naruto

**_5 YEARS_****_ LATER_**

It was a quiet,fast pace run through the forest as Sasuke,sakura,kakashi yamato and their new teammate sai made their way to the border of oblivious mountain.

_FLASHBACK_

_tsunade looked at team seven "we have received reports about a group of shinobi attacking in oblivious mountain it is said that they are a group of three shinobi and they all have SSS+ ranked bingo book records with unimaginably high bounties and all three also have kekkei genkai's. Tsunade held a very frustrated look "stay safe i don't even care if you fail the mission just come back alive"._

And with that team 7 left the hokages presence.

Naruto sat on top off a tree trying to meditate but his idiot of a partner was causing to much ruckus "BLAZE I WOULD BE SO HAPPY IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KEEP YOUR ASS STILL.

Blaze looked at Naruto and activated his Shuki-hyogan "YOU WANNA GO NARUTO?" Naruto chuckled "no thank you blaze we wouldn't want destroy the beautiful scenery because it'll only make me angrier" with that said Naruto continued to meditate. "You know Naruto we are supposed to be trying to have some fun after all we might end up fucking dying trying to destroy the five great nations" Blaze shouted.

"hmph I don't care about that konoha will be a pile of ashes and i guarantee it" Naruto hissed.

Kanetsugu sat under a tree very highly annoyed with both of his teammates "both of you shut the hell up already im trying to nap" at the same time Naruto and Blaze yelled out "YOUR ALWAYS TRYING TO NAP YOU ASSWHIPE" Kanetsugu then activates his hogyokugan "DOO BOOTH OOOF YOUUU WANNT TOOO GOOO! HUUUHH!".

"EEK Blaze why did you make him mad" Blaze looked at Naruto dumbfounded "how did i make him mad you yelled at him to you RUSTY TROMBONE FACED HOMO". _I have some illiterate teammates_ Kanetsugu closed his eyes as Naruto was running away with Blaze hot on his tail.

with team 7

team seven had stopped to take 15 minute break due to them running for over a day and a half.

Sakura sat on a rock in front of the river with a dejected look. Sasuke noticed sakura's look and felt a familiar pain in his chest. It always made sasuke feel weak that he couldn't bring back Naruto.

Sasuke sat next to sakura and stared at his reflection in the river "sakura" he whispered he faltered but then found the will to continue "i thought i would be the the one to abandon are team and the village and everyone when i was little my older brother itachi uchiha killed my entire clan he let me live and told me to let my hatred for him grow so that one day i can kill him" sasuke paused he then spoke again "i thought that i had the worst childhood that one can have but i was wrong" Sakura can here saskue's voice starting to crack "but what Naruto has endured i see no way of hating him or seeing him as a traitor"

Sasuke had his eyes closed and what sakura saw shocked her. Sasuke was shedding tears he then began to speak again "its only human sakura...its only human to feel the way he does...to feel the need to make those who made you sustain so much pain...to see them suffer and beg for their life as you slowly take it from them...I know how he feels because that's how i wanted to make itachi feel.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to sakura to see her looking into the sky with tear flowing infuriatingly.

"kakashi-sensai's reaction 5 years ago to this day still haunts me...how a man with such a strong will can be broken so fast" sasuke nodded at the memories

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi rushed on his way to the hokage's office when he was told about saskue being in critical condition on the border of living and dying at the hospital._

He finally reached the hokage's office door and knocked as he herd tsunade say "come in" once kakashi entered he instantly took notice that Naruto wasn't there "where's Naruto"

tsunade with a extremely depressed expression rubbed her temple while pouring healing chakra to subside her headache a little "Naruto has promised to make konoha a pile of ashes and a memory and he's also the reason for sasuke's condition"

kakashi's one visible eye widened as he began to tremble and to both sakura and tsunade's shock kakashi feel to his knees as he cried out loud

"Minato-sensai I failed you...I failed to protect your legacy to protect the one thing that you cherished most...I failed you just as i failed obito and rin ...and Naruto"_._

Sakura looked at tsunade and asked "whose minato" tsunade pondered if she should tell sakura the truth about who Naruto really is "he was kaka" but was cut off by kakashi "i'll tell her"

kakashi slowly rose up to his feet " he was my sensai back when i was a genin he also ended up becoming the the fourth hokage"

sakura's face showed shock "your sensai was the fouth hokage" kakashi nodded "ok now what does Naruto have to do with him?"

kakashi sighed "you know about the kyuubi attack right?" sakura nods "yeah" kakashi begins to explain "well that story is half true"

"half true " sakura questioned

_"yes the fourth hokage couldn't kill the kyuubi so he sealed it in a new born baby"___

sakura's eyes widened "and that new born baby was Naruto kakashi nodded "correct but there is also one more connection between them"

sakura was now confused "how else could Naruto be connected to the fourth hokage" she questioned herself.

There was a pregnant pause in the room kakashi was looking at the ground trying to find the will to tell sakura the truth about Naruto he then raised his head up and looked sakura dead in the eyes.

"Naruto is...the fouth hokage's son" sakura eyes widened more and she gasped slowly starting to hyperventilate kakashi and tsunade took quick notice of this rushed to sakura as she fainted and began to fall._  
_

_FLASHBACK END_

Sasuke chuckled at sakura's story "when i heard that piece of new i almost had a heart attack"

both of them smiled sadly and chuckled kakashi then appeared next to them "guys we're gonna be going now we have to make it to oblivious mountain by day with that team seven started to dash through the trees.

Chapter 2: Naruto

End

guys please rate, review and PM me if you feel the need to also if you have something nasty or rude to say please keep it to yourself Blaze out.


	3. engagement

Chapter 3:Engagement

"Hey Naruto wanna do a race to the water fall?"

Blaze awaited for Naruto's reply Kanetsugu chuckled "that actually sounds fun lets do it naruto".

With little thought naruto opens the first gate "gate of opening! guys only open one gate" Both smirked "gate of opening open!". **(OK to suite the moment you guys should try listening to the song 502 by Megadeth but know if you don't know who megadeth is then just know the song is thrash metal also I will use some of the songs lyrics in this chapter).** All three position themselves on the first tree branch. **Pull over shit head,this is the cops.**

They take off creating a shock wave the branches and trees getting decimated by it.

**Full tanks,pockets lined with cash****.**

With team 7

kakashi felt the shock wave "somethings come our way really fast" sasuke looked in the direction the chakra was coming for and smirked "i think our targets are gonna be coming to us" the rest of team seven nodded their heads and got into their fighting stances.

Back with naruto

Blaze sensed team sevens chakra "humph there is people ahead and ready to attack us". Kanetsugu grins "this will be interesting wouldn't you say so naruto". Naruto's face hardened he then drops to the forest ground and dashes off seeing the light from the opening at the end of the forest.

**Full throttle,Gonna rip some ass.**

**Drive all day,and through the night.**

**Romance the road,winding left,right.**

With team 7 Sasuke see the veil figures approach at high speed.

**The stars above guide me,the moonlight is free.**

**A feeling inside me,the whole world to see.**

With naruto

Blaze and Kanetsugu sped up with naruto "hey what should we do should we attack them" naruto looked at blaze they're ready to attack us so we will attack back.

**Driving fast makes me feel good,**

**The speed of light trapped under my hood.**

**Breaking laws,cause there's nothing to do.**

**Driving the interstate.**

Naruto creates a rasengan with spikes of lightning shooting out** "lightning style lightning rasengan"** as naruto gets to the opening he thrusts his rasengan right in front of team seven. The ground get's destroyed within a 3 mile radius.

**Stopped for a 502 next time it's gonna be you.**

Sasuke's eyes widen "shit what the hell was that. Naruto quickly recognizes sasuke and smirks. Blaze notices Naruto's strange smirk right away "hey naruto you know them?". Naruto nods sakura was shocked that such a powerful jutsu could exist let alone naruto being behind that kind of power "naruto" sakura whispers. Naruto turns to sakura

"sakura" he says darkly. sakura felt a lump in her throat when she tried to respond naruto chuckles "what cat got your tongue hmm"

sakura flinches at Naruto's change in attitude and personality. Blaze walks next to naruto "hey naruto they seem to know you who are they".

"blaze why must you ask so much questions but to answer you's their my old teammates".

Kanetsugu walks up to blaze and naruto "you think they're here to get our bounties"?

This made team seven go wide eyed

sasuke hissed "this how low you've sunk down naruto huh?"

Blaze looked at naruto noticing his expression of anguish "you don't want to hurt them do you?"

Naruto nodded Kanetsugu laughed "you truly have a heart"

Naruto chuckles "we would end up killing them to fast".

Kakashi looks at naruto deeply "naruto come back your mother and father wouldn't approve of your actions right now".

Naruto starts to laugh a dark, evil and twisted laugh. "your wrong kakashi"

naruto activates his kekkei genkai "shinigamigan!" immediately kakashi begins to tremble "H-how did Y-you get T-that.

"hmhmhmhmhm I'm a seventh generation Namikaze as for my parents disapproving your wrong I already meet them in the after life possessing this eye allows me passage through the land of the living and the land of dead I can even trade souls to gain souls to revive people"

at this Sasuke's eyes widen he then activates his sharingan and tries to look naruto in the eye.

sakura notices sasuke's eyes bleeding "sasuke your eyes bleeding!". sasuke winces in pain.

"What did you do to my eyes!"

Naruto chuckles "your sharingans are to weak to look in the eyes of those who weld the eyes of the reaper".

Blaze and Kanetsugu activates their kekkei genkai's as well.

"shuki-hoygan"

"hogyokugan"

at this kakashi knees started to tremble keeping his balance was becoming a challenge for him sakura stared at her sensai.

"kakashi-sensai whats wrong?"

kakashi points at the three "They all acquired three out of five of the rare and strongest kekkei genkai's ever know...even greater the then the one's the sage of six paths had created"

sakura stared at the group wide eyed "what are the five kekkei genkai's sensai?".

"the eye of cobalt,kobaruto no me"

"the eye of zinc,aen no me"

"the eye of the reaper,shinigami no me"

"the eye of the periodic table,shuki-hoy no me"

"and the last one is the eye of black space and time,hogyoku no me" All of team seven except for kakashi went wide eyed.

Naruto looks at team seven "look I don't want to fight your all clearly out matched you might as well tell tsunade the mission was a fail cause if you don't take my kind offer you will all end up dead and tsunade will have to arrange all of your funerals".

Kakashi slowly rose to his feet and looked a his team. "he's right we would die fighting them no doubt about it...we failed this mission the second we ran into them".

With that kakashi looked back at naruto. Naruto waved at them "ohh and tell tsunade I said hi"

as team seven dashed away.

Chapter 3:engagement

End

K guys remember rate review and pm me if anything again for those who have rude things to say please keep it your self. Also chapter 4 will be out soon so stay with me. Blaze out!


	4. Why Sakura

Chapter 4:why Sakura

Team seven were on their Way to the leaf village moving at high speeds. Kakashi couldn't shake the fact that naruto had obtained the shinigamigan he glanced back at sasuke and Sakura. Sakura looked like she wanted to jam a kunai in her throat and die as for sasuke he held a shamed yet frustrated look.

"How the fuck did he become so strong like that. he acually made me feel fear just by him being in standing in front of me"

Kakashi sighed  
(I wonder what were sensai's and Kushina-chans reaction to the path that he's taking)

"Kakashi-sensai"

Kakashi turned hearing sai

"What is it sai"

"what did this naruto, mean when he said that he was a seventh generation Namikaze?"

All of team seven had their eyes on kakashi waiting for his response.

" the simplest way to put it is that in the Namikaze clan certain generations are destined to gain the shinigami no me but it works in the sense that not all generations gain it unlike the uchiha clan and the hyugas where everyone is born with it. The namikazes gain it every other generation for example people born in the first generation will have the kekkei genkai then the people born in the second won't. Naruto was born during the seventh generation of Namikaze seeing that his father was part of the sixth generation. But now naruto is the last one alive until he has a son or daughter then it'll be eight generations but the pattern that was predetermined goes like this. first gen eye, second gen no eye, third gen eye, fourth gen no eye, fifth gen eye sixth gen no eye and seventh gen eye so naruto was born in a receiving generation and if he had an heir they would not have the eye but the cycle continues like that".

Everyone except kakashi was wide eyed

"Kakashi-sensai"

Kakashi turned to Sakura and awaited for her question

"the guy that was with naruto the one called blaze what does his kekkei genkai do?"

Kakashi thought wondering what was the easiest way he could point out the abilities he then snapped out of his thoughts.

"blaze... he possesses the most rarest of the five... his kekkei genkai is the shuki-hoy no me with that said his abilities are that he can access all of the chakra natures and use ninjutsu out of his nature in full strength as if it was his original nature".

Team seven all held shocked expressions, sasuke began to tremble as he spoke.

"how could such a eye exist?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement he then paused.

"there's more the what that eye can do"

Everyone's eyes widened even more and sasuke looked at kakashi with fear.

"how can there be more to that eye it out classes mostly every other eye out there"

Sasuke replied trembling kakashi looked at sasuke with a serious face and answered sasuke's question.

"the other ability to that eye is that the user can use secret ninjutsu with elements from the periodic table for example the user can choose to use gold style or nitrogen style and even oxygen style. That eye basically makes you... A god"

Sasuke then saw an image of the god of death which caused sasuke to dropped on his knees and as he struggled to breath and his eyes started to bleed. Kakashi and Sakura rushed to his side.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay"

Sasuke finally steadied his breathing

"I'm fine Sakura...Kakashi-sensai we need to get back to konoha and report to lady tsunade"

With a nod kakashi and the rest of team seven continue their way back to the leaf village.

Time skip:back in konoha

Team seven sat in the hokages office with a shocked tsunade.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO POSSESSES THE SHINIGAMI NO ME!".

Team seven felt themselves struggling to here after withstanding tsunades yelling. Kakashi nodded confirming to tsunade that it was true while also informing her about blaze and kanetsugu.

"yes lady Hokage and the other two posses extremely dangerous kekkei genkai as well...the one known as blaze possesses the shuki-hoy no me and the other one is in possession of the hogyoku no me".

Kakashi finished his report leaving a frightened and stunned tsunade but she quickly hardened her gaze.

"I'm not honored to pronounce That we have to place a kill on sight order on naruto and his team!"

This caused sakura's eyes to water which didn't go unnoticed by everyone but tsunade continued to give her orders.

"you all may leave and have three weeks off until I call for you...with that being said your all dismissed".

Team seven started walking out but Sakura stood tsunade didn't say anything till all of team seven was gone.

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura felt filthy and ashamed of herself she looks at tsunade making eye contact

"I now know why naruto has become this way toward us"

Tsunade looked puzzled

"you do?"

Sakura nods

"yes shishou it all started back five years ago when we were supposed to meet up with Kakashi-sensai naruto tried to get my attention but I stopped him and told him he was annoying then sasuke told me that I was the weakest member of team seven and then he said that he was going home because Kakashi-sensai didn't arrive yet so then naruto told me that It was just me and him and out of nowhere I snapped a him and told that I hate him and he should crawl in a hole and die after that he left and decided to leave the village but didn't think he'd take it so hard"

Tsunade was baffled to say the least she the rubbed her temple and looked a Sakura then got up walked over to her and punched her into the wall then she grabbed her neck and squeezed her very tightly but then released some pressure. Sakura was in tears gasping for air but tsunade wasn't finished tsunade then slammed Sakura into the wall then tsunade proceeded to slam her nineteen more times.

"the reason why he took it so hard was because he loved you...naruto would have lost his life to keep you alive he loved you Sakura how clueless were you to not see that.

Tsunade's voice then started to crack and tears weld up in her eyes.

"sakura what you said to him was cruel and far past crossing the line I wouldn't be surprised if he kills without second thought because that's how much pain you put him through"

Tsunade let Sakura go and yelled

"you fucking bitch get the fuck out my office before I take all my anger and frustration out on you"

Sakura's face had a mixture of blood and tears...being a little disoriented from the beating she got up on her feet but fell back down. Sakura then did another attempt to stand up once she regained her balance she left tsunade's office.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and let out a rough sigh.

( naruto please have mercy on us)

Sakura's POV

Once I was out of tsunade's office I leaned against the wall in pain blood and tears running down my face to my chest tsunade really fucked me up good I never realized how much naruto meant to her. I started to walk toward my home while wondering how could naruto love me but then again I don't think there's any point in thinking he loves me...after our last encounter I can't help but to laugh naruto's gonna kill me and for some reason I can't wait for that day. I finally get home I decide a show will help me loosen my muscles after my shower I got to bed.

With naruto

Naruto sat on a rock staring at the river he the turned to the sound of blaze walking towards him.

"hey naruto"

"hmm"

"that girl with the pink hair you two had an intense relationship huh"

Naruto shifted his gaze to the ground.

"I used to love her until she broke my heart...she half of the reason I'm here"

Blaze smiled

"naruto I want to obliterate the five nations too but back a my village theres people I do care about and I know deep down you do too and that girl is the one that'll be last person to fight I can tell by looking at her"

Blaze started walking away but stopped.

It'll be up to you naruto...you have to decide wether you want to kill her or let her live"

With that blaze continued to walk away.

Chapter 4:why Sakura

End

K guys R&R please and for those bashers that say in immature and fag well I feel sorry for you all lol


End file.
